Gather for the Tournament
! チーム !! |Rōmaji title =Okaeri Gokū! Zetto Chīmu Zen'in Shūgō!! |Literal title =Welcome Back, Goku! The Whole Z Team Assembles!! |Number = 208 |Saga = Great Saiyaman Saga |Airdate = November 24, 1993 |English Airdate = September 26, 2001 |Manga = Fathers *The Dragon Team Returns! |Previous = Take Flight, Videl |Next = Camera Shy }} ! チーム !!|Okaeri Gokū! Zetto Chīmu Zen'in Shūgō!!|lit. "Welcome Back, Goku! The Whole Z Team Assembles!!"}} is the ninth episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga and the two hundred eighth overall episode of the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 24, 1993. Its original American airdate was September 26, 2001. Summary Videl learns to fly properly, whereas Goten has almost completely mastered the art of flight already. Gohan noting to himself that Videl has already surpassed her father asks her how she would feel if someone at the Tournament where to defeat her father to which she says she hopes that it would happen because he has grown too arrogant, relieving Gohan. The training finishes and Videl now knows how to fly like Goten. Mr. Satan reveals that not surprisingly, he suspects that Videl is at a boy's house. Days of training pass as Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Goten train hard until the day of the tournament eventually comes. On the journey to Papaya Island, Gohan suggests that they do not turn Super Saiyan during the Tournament as it would only create an invasion of their privacy to which they all agree. Everyone gathers at the World Martial Arts Tournament and they wait for Goku as they scope out the competition. When Goku appears, everyone is overjoyed to see him (especially Chi-Chi, who tells Goku she missed him so much, to which Goku replies that he's missed her a lot as well). Goku then meets his son after he points at him saying that the kid looks exactly like him, and while shy for a while, Goten becomes attached to his father quickly and they begin playing. Fortuneteller Baba tells Goku that he only has 24 hours to stay on Earth and Goku agrees as Baba wishes Goku good luck. The fighters register for the Tournament however Trunks is unexpectedly told that he will be in the junior division which annoys him as he wished to fight alongside the adults. After signing up, the fighters say goodbye to their friends as they head off ready to prepare for the Tournament. Major Events *Thanks to her training with Gohan, Videl masters the Flight technique. *Goten meets Goku for the very first time. Battles *Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Mount Paozu ***Goku's House **Satan House **Capsule Corporation **The Lookout **Kame House **Papaya Island ***World Martial Arts Tournament *Other World **Heaven Objects *Halo *Airplane Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"New Earth Music" - When Goku returns to Earth. Differences from the manga *Mr. Satan at her house worrying where Videl is so late and that she must be with a boy is exclusive to the anime. *The sparring session between Gohan and Goten was extended in the anime with them fighting in their Base form and then Super Saiyan form and with Goten commenting on seeing his father soon. *Goku meditating on top of a mountain in Heaven is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, shortly after Goku spots Goten, Goten rushes to him for a hug and Goku lifts him off the ground in a show of affection. In the manga this does not happen and aside from Goku spotting Goten, the two barely interact with each other. Trivia *A robot in the form of Oolong's soup-carrying robot transformation (from back in the original Dragon Ball) appears holding a sign at the World Tournament. *Dende wears his Kami outfit for the last time in the series. *While training with Vegeta, Trunks is seen doing one-finger pushups starting at 9001. This could be a reference to the Vegeta's famous "It's Over 9000!" quote. *Videl's second outfit is last seen wearing a black capris on her outfit until in the next two episodes where she wears a black spandex short shorts on her outfit. This appearance is also seen in the beginning of the movie, Broly: The Second Coming. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 208 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 208 (BDZ) pt-br:Os Guerreiros Z se reúnem novamente Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Great Saiyaman Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z